SANGRE REAL
by Zilia K
Summary: Un misterioso objeto busca traer al príncipe de la oscuridad de vuelta, pero para conseguirlo hay una condición...


¿Quién leyó alguna vez Ganondorf Regresa? Bueno aquí esta uno de los extras que se que prometí hace mil años XD, para variar me tarde mucho… tengo otros pero aún no los acabo… así que algún día quizás vean la luz, por ahora permanecerán en las tinieblas de mis borradores XD

Como sé que muchos no han leído ese fic hice este con todas las explicaciones, para que cualquier lector pueda entenderlo… creo XD, bueno ahí juzgarán ustedes.

NOTA: Los hijos de Link y Zelda están inspirados un poco en los gemelos de Vocaloid XD!, aunque debo admitir que cuando los "cree" evidentemente no pensaba en ellos porque eso fue hace uffff muchos años, pero por la "pequeña" descripción que puse de ellos en el epílogo de GR se me hicieron muy similares y ahora no me los puedo imaginar muy diferente a eso.

Importante: la imagen es propiedad de DealingHeart, pueden encontrar esta y muchos otros excelente trabajos en su pagina de DA, la autorización para usar la imagen la pedí personalmente.

Otras explicaciones las dejaré para el final :P, así que sin más que agregar por ahora ^^ los dejo con la historia…

.

**.-.-.-. SANGRE REAL .-.-.-.**

**.**

Era extraño pensar que lo que una vez fue uno de un momento a otro se divide, las curiosas eventualidades que envuelven el misterio de la vida no son conocidas, pero aquel lazo que se forma antes de nacer, es difícil de ser corrompido.

El reloj avanzaba implacablemente, el constante tic tac que hacían las manillas era el único sonido que en ese momento llenaba la estancia.

Su reflejo en el espejo era sombrío, aquella mirada que ahora la observaba no era la suya, pero curiosamente el parecido era increíble.

- Es extraño estar separados –murmuró tocando aquella fría superficie con la palma de su mano, el espejo imitó sus movimientos y pudo ver como su mano se juntaba con la de aquel que ahora la observaba detrás del cristal.

Entonces la figura del joven de claros cabellos le sonrió dulcemente y un momento después casi puso leer en sus labios un "buenas noches".

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, cerrando los ojos agitó rápidamente su cabeza y al volver a posar su vista en el cristal sólo pudo ver su propio reflejo, una chiquilla de unos quince años con una brillante y firme mirada.

- No seas tonta Lin, ¿A qué crees que estas jugando? –Se regañó levantándose de su asiento al tiempo que revolvía su claro cabello, no había dejado que este creciera demasiado porque así no le molestaba durante las prácticas.

Bueno, quizás esa no era la razón, en realidad durante muchos años ella y su hermano habían gozado de un privilegio que no muchos poseían. Su increíble parecido los ayudaba a confundir a sus conocidos, maestros e inclusive a sus amigos, sólo ellos eran dueños de ese secreto, de aquella verdad que sabía no muchos se aventuraban a buscar.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta con dos pequeños golpecitos. Ella sobresaltada se giró y en el acto terminó botando un largo florero que al chocar contra el piso terminó rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¿Lin? ¿Estás bien? –Era la preocupada voz de su hermano quien había escuchado el sonido de un objeto haciéndose añicos.

- Estoy bien –respondió la chica maldiciendo por dentro su torpe movimiento. ¿Desde cuando se comportaba así?

- ¿Puedo entrar? –Insistió el muchacho aparentemente impaciente.

- Espera un momento, Len –le indicó ella, acercándose a la puerta esquivando con cuidado los trozos de cerámica que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, desafortunadamente en ese momento andaba descalza.

Finalmente consiguió alcanzar la puerta, y rápidamente giró la manilla. El joven que esperaba algo inquieto ingreso enseguida en la por ahora oscura habitación.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? –Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar al sentir como la oscuridad los rodeaba a ambos al cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

- No, aún no me acostaba.

Sus ojos rápidamente se acostumbraron a ver en la penumbra, la poca luz que ingresaba por la ventana provenía de la enorme luna que esa noche adornaba el cielo.

- ¿Qué pasa Lin? Te noto algo extraña –Se acercó un poco a su hermana y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven princesa.

Ella en ese momento traía puesto un camisón de dormir y un bata de color lavanda.

- Sólo… estaba recordando –le respondió bajando la mirada.

El chico aún traía puesto el atuendo con el que solía vestir, pantalones negros, botas altas y oscuras, y un camisón largo y muy fino de un color azul marino, bordeado con pequeños detalles en hilo plateado, y sobre un cinturón ancho con una hebilla gruesa donde se alzaba claramente el emblema de la familia real.

- ¿Qué recordabas?

La jovencita sólo sonrió.

* * *

Un fuerte aullido irrumpió la silenciosa atmósfera de la ciudadela. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última gran batalla que habían tenido que librar contra el poder oscuro de Ganondorf, que por aquel entonces logró apoderarse momentáneamente de Hyrule y casi sumió al reino en un mundo de oscuridad.

Zelda avanzó hasta el gran ventanal, un mal presentimiento la mantenía intranquila, Link preocupado se acercó a su mujer e intercambiando una breve mirada supo que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No lo sé –murmuró la reina, quien se abrazaba a si misma en busca de calor- la noche susurra infinitos misterios, no logro descifrar su mensaje.

- Deberías descansar, no has dormido bien esta semana –le aconsejó su compañero, quien se acercaba un poco más para poder abrazarla.

- No puedo Link –insistió ella aún perturbada- no puedo dormir porque horribles pesadillas acosan mis sueños.

- Lo sé, pero deberías intentarlo.

- No sabes lo que he visto.

- Si compartieras conmigo aquellas visiones, quizás podría entender.

La reina recargó su cuerpo sobre el de su esposo, y buscó refugio entre los fuertes brazos del hombre que ahora la estrechaba.

- Ganondorf encontrará la forma de regresar.

- Quizás existe alguna manera para impedirlo.

- ¿Pero cual?

- No lo sé querida, no lo sé.

- He estado investigando acerca de ese misterioso artefacto que se robaron hace años ¿lo recuerdas? –Cerró sus ojos, estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero, estaba cansada.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Desde que empecé a tener aquellas visiones, sentí como si ese peligro que nos acechaba se estuviera acercando lentamente… y… hoy descubrí algo perturbador.

- ¿Qué es, Zelda? –La separó ligeramente de él, lo suficiente como para que ella enfrentará su mirada, sabía que había estado esquivando esta conversación por mucho tiempo.

- Existe un artefacto que une este mundo con el mundo de los muertos, una reliquia muy antigua y peligrosa que después de mucho tiempo se dio por desaparecida, aquel objeto puede traer el alma de alguien del más allá, pero –la chica no continuó.

- ¿Pero qué? –Insistió el rubio impaciente, durante esos años su cabello había crecido y ahora solía mantenerlo sujeto en un moño.

- Pero… hay una condición –hiso otra breve pausa- se necesita de un cuerpo, un recipiente para esa alma… y además para que el artefacto y el conjuro logren traer esa alma se requiere un sacrificio, la sangre de un integrante de la familia Real.

Fue entonces cuando pudo comprender porque su mujer había estado actuando tan extraño, lo que ahora acechaba Hyrule buscaba aquella sangre, la de ella o bien la de sus herederos, sus jóvenes hijos estaban en peligro.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Le preguntó alterado, alejándose bruscamente de la Hylian.

- No estaba segura –respondió sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no quería creer lo que mis sueños me estaban mostrando.

- Debemos reforzar la vigilancia en el castillo.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban sentados en la cabecera de la cama, uno al lado del otro, el florero seguía en el suelo y la luz aún se mantenía apagada.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando papá se asusto porque habíamos discutido y te había dejado solo en el bosque? –Le preguntó la chica sonriendo divertida.

- Si –el príncipe soltó una suave risita- y se fue a buscarme y luego él terminó perdiéndose y fuimos nosotros los que finalmente lo encontramos a él.

Lin rio divertida y volteo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano, le sonrió al tiempo que acercaba su mano hasta la que Len tenía apoyada sobre la cama. El chico se sobresaltó al sentir el frío contacto y enseguida sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rosa, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro y su corazón se aceleró paulatinamente, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué reaccionaba así al estar cerca de ella?

- Extraño que estés cerca –le confesó inclinando su cuerpo para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ahora sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de su gemelo.

- Para mi también es extraño dormir solo –agregó Len quien recordaba aquella niñez junto a su hermana cuando ellos aún compartían la cama.

De pequeños se recostaban sobre el mismo colchón, tomados de las manos, entrelazando sus pequeños dedos y al despertar lo primero que veían eran sus rostros, sus miradas infantiles y alegres, sin preocupaciones, sin prejuicios a enfrentar… eran hermanos, nada más.

Aquel lazo que los unía los había conectado mucho antes de conocer el mundo.

- Ahora que recuerdo –la chica se separó de su hermano y sentándose sobre la cama lo observó con una interrogante- ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?

El joven volvió a sonrojarse, le daba pena admitir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Tenía miedo.

Ante esta respuesta su hermana volvió a reír, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquella frase de parte de él.

- ¿Miedo a qué? –Le preguntó ya más seria.

- Una visión muy extraña –le confesó al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza los brazos de la muchacha- Prométeme que no saldrás del castillo esta semana.

- ¿No salir? –Ella parecía más confundida.

- Sólo promételo.

La intensa mirada que el joven le dedicaba terminó por alarmarla. Len al igual que su madre tenía una habilidad especial, sus visiones podían predecir eventos futuros, eventos que podían ser modificados si lograban pesquisarse a tiempo.

- Esta bien, lo prometo –agregó finalmente para tranquilizarlo a él- ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que viste?

- Mañana te contaré todo –agregó tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.

- Len…

- Mañana –insistió depositando un fugaz beso en las manos de ella y enseguida se levantó con la intención de dejar la estancia.

- Espera…

- Nos vemos mañana –se despidió y luego abandonó el cuarto.

La joven princesa se mantuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos, aquella extraña advertencia que su hermano había venido a darle había sido por lo poco algo alarmante. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando?, su madre también había estado actuando muy extraña esta semana.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y mirando el techo de la estancia se mantuvo escuchando el constante tic tac del reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo, era un objeto enorme, muy alto con unos péndulos que se movían de un lado a otro y en la parte superior el reloj circular con números grandes y claros.

Suspiró.

Quizás era una buena idea dormirse de una vez por todas. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente dejara de trabajar.

Unas horas más tarde…

- Lin –escuchó como la voz de su hermano la llamaba nuevamente tras la puerta.

- ¿Len, qué sucede ahora? –Agregó entre molesta y fastidiada. Justo que había logrado conciliar el sueño.

- Ven… quiero mostrarte algo.

La chica se levantó y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Len? –Lo llamó al no verlo en el pasillo.

- Por aquí… sigue mi voz.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó confundida, siguiendo los pasos del joven quien le llevaba un buen trecho de distancia.

- Ven conmigo…

- Me estas asustando, ¿qué demonios quieres mostrarme?

- Sólo sígueme, es un lugar especial.

La chica obedeció sin chistar, siguió avanzando por el desolado pasillo del castillo, pero al doblar en una esquina perdió de vista la silueta de su hermano, la misma que hasta ese momento había estado siguiendo. No se encontraba muy lejos de su cuarto, de hecho desde donde estaba aún podía oír el tic tac del reloj.

- Lin… por aquí… detrás de esta puerta.

Escuchó nuevamente la voz de su hermano llamándola, ahora su voz provenía del interior de un cuarto al final del corredor, uno con una puerta vieja y malgastada, seguramente aquella habitación no era usada hace años.

* * *

El joven príncipe se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su cuarto, había decidido apartar sus pensamientos de aquellas extrañas visiones con la lectura, por lo que mantenía entre sus manos un pequeño texto, a diferencia de su hermana el disfrutaba mucho la lectura. Pero mientras avanzaba recorriendo los párrafos de aquel texto sus párpados comenzaron a hacerse más y más pesados, hasta que finalmente el cansancio terminó por derrotarlo y sumirlo en el sueño.

_Recorrió un oscuro pasillo, bajo sus pies había un alto de agua de por lo menos cuatro centímetros, las paredes goteaban y la humedad se sentía en todas partes, el musgo se adhería con fuerza a las pequeñas grietas y la tétrica y tintineante luz de las antorchas ubicadas en aquellas paredes era toda la iluminación que ahora guiaba su camino._

_Hacía frío… mucho frío._

_A lo lejos escuchó un grito desgarrador, el grito de una joven que pedía ayuda._

_Sus manos y sus piernas comenzaron a templar, como le hubiera gustado que en ese momento Lin se encontrara a su lado, ella era todo lo que él no era, nunca daba un paso atrás y siempre se mantenía firme y optimista._

_Nuevamente el grito de aquella joven lo alertó, tenía que ir a ayudarla, lo sabía… pero no se sentía preparado para hacerlo._

_Respiró una gran bocanada de ese aire cargado de humedad y siguió avanzando, los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca._

_Y entonces pudo divisar una luz, corrió sintiendo como el agua chapoteaba ante cada paso que daba y finalmente llego hasta la luminosa entrada. _

_Al atravesar el umbral se quedó completamente petrificado, la estancia en donde había ingresado tenía forma de cúpula y al centro se encontraba un hombre encapuchado cargando un extraño objeto y a sus pies arrodillada y totalmente empapada una joven doncella, sus muñecas se mantenían atadas al suelo por firmes cadenas y su mirada estaba fija en aquel que ahora la mantenía cautiva._

_El hombre comenzó a recitar un extraño verso, en un idioma que él no consiguió entender y luego sujetó el cabello de la muchacha, la chica forcejeó pero no fue capaz de zafarse de su destino y tan rápido como el filo del arma se reflejó en la alterada agua bajo sus pies todo había terminado._

_El sable cortó la frágil piel de su cuello y la sangre se expulsó con fuerza, momentos después el cadáver de la joven cayó pesadamente al suelo, sus ojos celestes aún abiertos lo observaban inertes, su rostro sólo reflejaba la expresión de la muerte…_

_- **¡ ¡Lin! !**_

Se despertó sobresaltado, el libro que había reposado sobre su vientre ahora se encontraba en el suelo, su respiración agitada era casi acallada por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

De inmediato se incorporó y limpiando el sudor frío de su frente salió corriendo de su cuarto en busca de su hermana. Aquella última visión había sido tanto más alarmante que la primera, no podía quedarse tranquilo en su cuarto después de ver aquellas imágenes.

No pasó mucho hasta que alcanzó el cuarto donde se suponía dormía su gemela, pero al ingresar por la puerta extrañamente entreabierta se percató que la chica no se encontraba en su interior, ella había desaparecido.

- Maldición –agregó frustrado al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza su mano derecha.

Y entonces pudo sentirlo, una extraña brisa proveniente del mismo corredor en donde ahora se encontraba detenido, ¿Porqué habrían corrientes de aires si no había ninguna ventana abierta?, a menos…

No perdió más tiempo y siguiendo su instinto se movilizó nuevamente por el corredor, dobló en una esquina y lo vio, justo al final del pasillo se encontraba una enorme y vieja puerta totalmente abierta y dentro de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto pudo divisar la silueta de lo que creyó era una chica.

- Lin –murmuró casi instintivamente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. La había encontrado.

Corrió hasta el cuarto llamando a su hermana, pero la joven que estaba en su interior seguía caminando lentamente hacia algún lugar sin prestar atención a sus insistentes llamados.

- ¡Lin! –Volvió a llamarla con más ímpetu, lo que antes había sido un momento de tranquilidad ahora se había trasformado en plena confusión y angustia.

¿Por qué su hermana no le respondía?

Y al llegar a la entrada del cuarto se sujetó con fuerza al marco de la puerta, a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba estaba Lin, quien avanzaba levemente hacia un gran ventanal completamente abierto extendiendo su brazo hacia un misterioso sujeto encapuchado que la esperaba en el balcón, ella parecía poseída por un extraño embrujo, su mirada no reflejaba aquel brillo del que gozaba normalmente.

- ¡Lin! –La llamó nuevamente esperando que la muchacha respondiera.

- No te esfuerces muchacho, ella sólo puede oír mi voz –una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su pálido rostro.

- No lo permitiré –murmuró respirando agitadamente, por alguna razón se sentía afectado por la densa energía de la que ahora estaba cargada el cuarto- ¡No permitiré que te la lleves! –Exclamó con fuerza y armándose de valor trató de avanzar, pero aquella poderosa fuerza impedía que se acercará más.

La risa macabra del sujeto colmó la estancia, y retumbó en su cabeza casi como si estuviera dentro de ella, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas, en ese momento se sentía tan impotente.

¿Porqué no podía moverse?, necesitaba hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo.

Avanzó gateando a duras penas, pero no lograba alcanzarla, y con cada dificultoso paso que conseguía dar ella seguía alejándose.

- Por favor… Diosas… necesito su ayuda –murmuró sintiendo como sus miembros temblaban.

- Eres fuerte muchacho, tus poderes aún no se desarrollan del todo pero veo que has heredado el poder psíquico de tu madre, no eres un blanco fácil, al igual como no lo es ella.

Por eso habían escogido a su hermana, era esa la razón por la que ahora ella estaba acercándose a los brazos de la muerte, era su culpa…

Aquel hilo invisible pero increíblemente poderoso que unía sus almas estaba a punto de ser quebrantado por la impetuosa voluntad de aquel sirviente de la maldad.

- **¡Lin! –**Exclamó con más fuerza extendiendo su brazo tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

- Len –murmuró la muchacha, casi como si hubiera estado respondiendo al llamado de su hermano y segundos más tarde una brillante luz proveniente del dorso de su mano izquierda iluminó toda la oscura estancia.

El misterioso sujeto cubrió su rostro maldiciendo, pero aun así no se rindió.

- Tú vendrás conmigo –se acercó a la joven y la sujetó firmemente de su brazo, ella había recuperado su conciencia y ahora observaba desconcertada la extraña situación en la que estaba envuelta.

De pronto una brillante flecha de luz atravesó el cuarto, llevándose consigo toda aquella cargada atmósfera.

- ¡Suéltala! –La impetuosa orden de una mujer llamó la atención de todos los involucrados en la escena.

- ¿Mamá? –La joven princesa aún no parecía entender que diantres estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, el hombre que la sujetaba la jalaba con fuerza, su hermano estaba a unos cuantos metros en el suelo con lágrimas en su rostro y ahora la Reina de Hyrule hacia su intervención.

- La sangre de esta joven le pertenece a lord Ganondorf…

- ¡Suéltala ahora! –Volvió a ordenar Zelda, quien apuntaba una nueva y brillante flecha hacia su enemigo.

- ¡Lin, aléjate de ese tipo! –Agregó su hermano quien recién comenzaba a incorporarse.

La princesa observó al sujeto que la sujetaba y en un impulso mordió con fuerza el brazo del hechicero, este ahogó un grito de dolor y finalmente liberó a la muchacha. Len se abalanzó contra su hermana para alejarla del ataque de su madre y una vez ellos fuera de alcancé Zelda volvió a disparar, la flecha atravesó el cuerpo del sujeto y este se desvaneció como si fuera una simple ilusión.

- Esto no se quedara así… Reina de Hyrule…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzaron a oír antes de que la sombra de aquel hombre desapareciera por completo. Al parecer, por ahora, el peligro se había alejado.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó a su hermana quien yacía bajo su cuerpo.

- Seguro estaré mejor cuando te quites de encima –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, hasta su sentido del humor había regresado.

Los chicos se sentaron y poco después sintieron como los reconfortantes brazos de su madre los estrechaba con fuerza.

- Mis niños –murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos, aliviada de tenerlos a ambos entre la protección de sus brazos, eran su vida y no podía siquiera imaginar el perderlos.

- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que demonios esta pasando? ¿Me perdí de algo o qué? No entiendo porque diantres todos están llorando –Agregó la aún confundida princesa, consiguiendo sacar una risita tanto de su madre como de su hermano.

- Zelda… niños… ¿están bien? –Link acaba de llegar a la escena, venía agitado por la carrera que había emprendido, había estado siguiendo una sombra que rondaba la cuidad, un falso señuelo que sus enemigos habían tendido.

- Estamos bien –respondió la Reina al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los cabellos de sus jóvenes herederos- Ganondorf falló en esta ocasión.

Link se acercó rápidamente hasta donde su familia se encontrada e hincándose observó el rostro aún asustado de su hijo y la mirada confundida de su hija.

- Creo que tenemos que platicar seriamente los cuatro –agregó sabiendo que esta noche ninguno volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Por ahora las oscuras intenciones del señor de las tinieblas se habían visto frustradas, aquella noche sólo había sido el preludio de una batalla que seguramente tendrían que enfrentar y para ese entonces debían estar preparados.

Los días de paz habían terminado, ahora los jóvenes herederos deberían enfrentar un peligroso destino, uno del que su sangre no les permitiría escapar.

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

Bueno y aquí acaba este extra del fic de GR, en verdad espero que sea del agrado de todo lector, no sólo de la gente que leyó anteriormente GR. Como se habrán dado cuanta mi mente se "estrujo" pensado los nombres de los hijos de Link y Zelda XDD jajajajjaa, en realidad XD cero imaginación XD!

Originalmente este fic terminaba con una escena donde la princesa se encontraba con el "misterioso" sujeto y quedaba todo a la imaginación del lector XD, pero mi mente me dijo "yo misma… ¿no crees que para ser un extra eso queda muy inconcluso?" y entonces… lo cambie XD!

Es un fic corto así que no puedo agregar mucho más :S sólo que… en alguna parte de mis archivos tengo otros extras de GR XD uno de los gemelis cuando eran más peques y no todo era tan oscuro, malo y feito XD, pero no he terminado ese porque esta como muy nanay XD y no se… no me convence.

En fin… sólo espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc, etc… por favor omitan los virus, al menos por ahora XD!

P.D: El próximo fic que actualizaré es "El secreto de una rosa"


End file.
